NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE-a Five Nights at Freddy s fanfic
by HBBI13
Summary: Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza donde la diversión y la fantasía cobran vida, Freddy's no se hace responsable por desmembramiento o muerte de terceros -No tienes que hacerlo -QUIERO hacerlo -¿Por qué? -Vine a cumplir mi promesa
1. La mordida del 87

**Hikaru: Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta historia, es el primer fic de mi hermana asi que tenganle un poco de paciencia si se equivoca, ojala les guste...**

**Hasshu: Y dejen reviews, que son bienvenidos...**

**Ted:Tambien aceptamos tomatazos...**

**Momoka: Sin mas, a la historia**

**Hikaru:Five Nights at Freddy´s no le pertenece a HBBI13, es propiedad unica de Scott Cawthon**

Una pequeña niña estaba en un rincón, su piel era completamente pálida, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azulado, tal como el mar, y su cabello azabache estaba adornado por un moño, mientras un pequeño flequillo cubría la parte derecha de su frente, vestía una falda negra con toques morados y una camisa blanca fajada, zapatitos negros con calcetas blancas. Estaba completamente apartada del resto, los cuales estaban celebrando un cumpleaños en esa singular pizzería, no crean que la niña no quería divertirse ni mucho menos, es solo que le había prometido a su amiga esperarla ahí hasta que saliera de los baños para que le mostrase la pizzería.

-Eve, vámonos, ¡ya quiero ir con los animatronicos! - dijo una niña que iba llegando, tenía su misma edad, y esta tenía cabello castaño y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, vestía unos pesqueros azules, una camisa blanca con azul y unas botas cafés.

-Ah, si-dijo la pelinegra ligeramente sonrojada mientras se paraba-vamos, te mostrare la pizzería

Comenzaron a caminar, la castaña seguía a la pelinegra, pues esta había estado viniendo a ese lugar desde los 5 años, conocía el local como los trabajadores e inclusive al dueño le decía tío, esa pizzería era su lugar favorito en el mundo, pues no tenía muchos amigos ya que estudiaba en casa, los animatronics eran sus únicos amigos en el mundo, con excepción de Cwen claro, a quien había conocido por ser la hija de un socio de su mama y aparte su vecina, Eve detuvo su paso cuando entraron a una habitación, la cual era Game Área

-¡WOW!-exclamó la castaña

-Mira-dijo Eve señalando a un animatronic que sostenía un globo de metal-El es Balloon Boy-dijo sonriente mientras se escuchaba un pequeño "Hi" de parte del muñeco, Cwen se sorprendió y respondió el saludo

-Ven, vamos a Kid's Cove-fueron corriendo hacia dicho lugar, por supuesto siendo regañados por un guardia que se pasaba por ahí quien se hacia llamar Jeremy, Eve se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que lo veía ahí así que supuso que era el guardia nocturno.

-Ella es Mangle-dijo Eve señalando a un lío de cables y piezas de la cual se veía una cabeza de zorro blanca, se espero un grito sin embargo su amiga solo miro al robot con lastima e ira

-Pobrecita, que le paso?- su amiga le explico que antes estaba completa pero que los niños siempre la rompían y tenían que repararla prácticamente todos los días así que termino siendo un juguete de "arma y desarma"

-Ahora-dijo la niña sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo-Te quiero presentar a una última persona

Esta vez Eve fue dando saltitos hasta el lugar mientras su amiga la miraba como si estuviera loca

-Listo, llegamos-dijo emocionada mientras la castaña analizaba el lugar, en las estanterías había muchos peluches de los animatronics, y en medio había una gran caja de regalo, se quedo mirando esta un poco hasta que algo salió brincando de la caja haciendo que la pobre niña cayera de bruces al suelo

-¡Puppet!-chillo la pelinegra, la marioneta era por mucho el animatronic favorito de la niña, seguido de mangle, pues siempre le daba regalos y la hacia sentir mejor

-¡Pequeña Evelyn que bueno que hayas regresado, y veo que trajiste una amiga!-Cwen reaccionó y se paro del suelo apenada

-Ella es mi amiga Cwen, y es la festejada

-Que bien, aquí tengo algo para ti pequeña festejada y para mi amiga Cwen-por un momento se volvió a meter a la caja y saco dos regalos, uno negro con un moño morado y otro negro con un moño azul, Evelyn y Cwen los tomaron y abrieron, entonces la marioneta se volvió a encerrar

-Un peluche de Toy Bonnie...-dijo Cwen mirando con una gran sonrisa el peluche de quien era su animatronic favorito desde que lo vio en el escenario tocando su guitarra

-Vamos Cwen creo que ya va a haber un show-dijo viendo a varios niños corriendo rumbo a a Show Stage

Cwen asintió y corrieron hacia el escenario, sin embargo Eve paro en seco mientras pasaba por Kid's Cove, un chico de unos 13 años tenía a Mangle en su cuello, y estaba tratando de unir los cables los cuales había dejado al descubierto con la ayuda de un cuchillo que sostenía.

-¡LLAMA A JEREMY!-le dijo a su amiga alterada mientras corría hacia el niño, la aludida solo asintió y salió corriendo en busca del rubio

Eve llego con el chico y trato de explicarle sin alterarse que no debía hacer eso y tras ser ignorada una vez empezó a jalar al niño el cual la empujo tirándola al piso, justo en el momento en el que Jeremy entraba, el cual palideció al igual que si hubiese visto un fantasma y le quito inmediatamente del cuello a Mangle. Todo paso muy rápido, de repente una chispa salió de los cables de la zorra, haciendo brillar sus ojos. Y de un momento a otro ya se había abalanzado sobre Jeremy, mordiendo fuerte,ente su cabeza y provocándole una hemorragia

Evelyn estaba aturdida, niños empezaron a gritar alertando a los adultos, mientras que Cwen trataba de sacarla de su trance para salir de ahí, actuó por inercia y siguió a su amiga sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que sangraba en el piso, antes de salir de la habitación dijo algo en un susurro que nadie escucho mas que ella...

-No fue tu culpa...


	2. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear s Pizza

-Muy bien-dijo regulando su respiración- aquí voy...-y dicho esto entro en el restaurante, busco una mesa cerca del escenario y se sentó  
-Le tomo su orden señorita- un joven pelinegro con googles negros, tenía unas orejas de conejo negras y vestía con ropa típica de camarero  
-Hola Deimon- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, llamando la atención del empleado, quien quedo petrificado al verla  
-¡¿EVE?! ¡¿EVELYN LOOSLE?!-dijo bastante exaltado  
-La misma, vivita y coleando.- bromeó  
-Wow no te he visto desde...- se generó un silencio incomodo, el chico analizo a la chica, su cabello negro cubría la mitad de su rostro y estaba atado en una coleta alta, además de que llevaba unos grandes lentes circulares  
-Ahmm, quisiera ordenar una pizza individual de peperoni y una soda con gas por favor-dijo tratando de romper el silencio incomodo  
-Ah? Oh claro, enseguida te lo traigo-estuvo a punto de irse pero Evo lo detuvo  
-¿El tío Fred esta?-pregunto curiosa  
-Donde siempre-y dicho eso se retiró, la chica lo pensó un momento y se levantó de la silla, para ir a la oficina del dueño del local, en realidad no es su tío pero de niña venia tanto a este lugar que empezó a llamar a si a el dueño, llego a la oficina y toco tres veces, se oyó un pequeño "Adelante", ella entro y cerró la puerta, se quedó recargada en la puerta, observando con una sonrisa al hombre regordete de cuarenta y tantos que miraba curioso unos papeles  
-Tío Fred-dijo en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyera, el hombre levanto la vista inmediatamente para luego ir directamente a abrazar a la chica, abrazo el cual fue respondido con la misma euforia  
-Pequeña Evelyn, cuanto has crecido-dijo apenas termino el abrazo- Hermosa, igual que tu madre  
-Gracias tío Fred, ha pasado mucho tiempo  
-Sí, ya hace ocho años-y antes de que el ambiente se tensara- Y bueno, ¿qué puede hacer este viejo por ti?  
-Oh cierto-dijo y tomaron asiento, Eve saco un pedazo de papel de su mariconera y se lo mostro al dueño, el cual al verlo no pudo evitar tensarse, para luego verla con duda  
-Vine por el trabajo de guardia nocturno...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eve estaba recorriendo el lugar, primero visito el escenario  
-Les dije que volvería... Volví para cumplir mi promesa...-y dicho eso fue con Foxy, toco las cortinas y las abrió un poco, viendo a Foxy roto, suspiro y se fue por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina, llegando ahí toco el borde de la puerta como diciendo, "esta será mi oficina a partir de ahora", o mismo hizo del otro lado, y luego se fue a la cocina, ahí saludo a unos cuantos trabajadores antiguos hasta que la corrieron. Finalmente paso a la oficina de su ahora jefe, quien le dio un uniforme y le dijo que debía estar ahí a más tardar las 11:45 para terminar de darle indicaciones, pero cuando Evelyn se disponía a irse, su jefe la detuvo  
-¡Por cierto, Bienvenida a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!- después de eso se fue, sin percatarse de que tres animatronics la miraban de reojo y uno más a través de una cortina

**HBBI: Hola, soy la escritora(noooo encerio?) y pues eso, creo... si les gusto mi historia porfa dejen reviews(son gratis XD) es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste ~(^-^)~**

**Hikaru:¡Oye tu, ven aqui!**

**HBBI: LIBERTAD!-se echa a correr**

**Hasshu:Y a esos dos que les pasa?**

**Ted:Ni idea**

**Momoka:Bueno, hasta el sig cap. ^^´**


	3. Five Nights at Freddy s part1

**Hasshu: Bienvenidos al sig cap.!**

**Ted: Sean todos bienvenidos!**

**Hikaru: Five Nights at Freddy´s no le pertenece a HBBI13, sino que es propiedad exclusiva de Scott Cawthon**

**Momoka: A la historia!**

Un chico se encontraba bajando en el elevador, vestía una camisa manga larga negra con botones grandes y blancos, desde el antebrazo hasta las manos tenía unos calentadores a rayas(blanco y negro), lo mismo con sus pies, solo que en la parte de las manos habían cortado un hoyo para que quedase como guantes, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y zapatos de igual color además de una bufanda morada, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por rubor rojo, mientras que sus ojos negros eran adornados con delineador de igual color. ¿Su nombre? Darien  
Las puertas se abrieron y Darien salió del elevador, solo para encontrarse en una GRAN habitación blanca la cual tenía muchas mesas medianas y grandes del mismo color, sobre las cuales había gran variedad de cosas, desde tubos de cristal con líquidos de dudosa procedencia, hasta microscopios, planos regados, hojas con apuntes(de los cuales algunos estaban rayados y otros echas bolita) y muchas piezas mecánicas en las mesas mas grandes, sin embargo el chico ni se inmutó por eso, solo siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar que realmente le importaba, pues en el otro extremo del lugar se encontraban 3 mesas largas con 2 computadores en cada mesa y una sola silla negra de ruedas, en la cual, una pelinegra descansaba, colocando su cabeza sobre el teclado de una computadora, la cual, por suerte estaba apagada, al igual que el resto.  
-Eve...-susurró el chico tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, la cual solo se removió en la mesa-Evelyn-dijo un poco más fuerte, pero la pelinegra se negaba a despertar, y el chico comenzaba a perder la paciencia asi que solo tomo el rostro de la chica con sus manos, lo alzo hacia él y...  
Lo soltó haciendo que el rostro de la pobre chica chocará con el escritorio, despertándola de golpe y con la frente roja  
-¿Q-que? ¿cuando?¿donde?-dijo un poco adormecida, el chico suspiro y solo dijo  
-Son las 10:30, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a tu primer día de trabajo-y como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría la chica se levanto y fue corriendo al elevador, el pelinegro suspiro y tranquilamente la siguió, sin embargo las puertas del elevador se le cerraron en la cara dejándolo con una venita de enfado en la cabeza, dirigió su vista a las escaleras que se encontraban a lado del ascensor y suspiro.  
Evelyn corría de aquí para allá en su habitación, ni siquiera se había duchado, estaba demasiado apurada, tomo su mochila negra(la cual se cruzaba de lado) y la lleno de cosas necesarias para su trabajo, se quito la ropa y colocó el uniforme en la cama, el cual era una gorra de guardia de seguridad morada y una camisa de igual color, además de una placa de guardia también y una corbata roja. Recordó lo que le había dicho que el tío Fred "Debes llevar pantalón negro o morado, cinturón negro y zapatos o tenis negros". Se puso el pantalón, después la camisa morada, la placa y los zapatos, al final se puso el cinturón y la corbata, se miro dudosa en el espejo antes de ponerse el gorro, sin embargo unos brazos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, la mano de Darien recogió el flequillo de Evelyn y lo aseguro con un hermoso broche en forma de luna, dejando así el rostro de la chica con un tono parecido a un tomate, el pelinegro tomo un peine y una dona, y peino el cabello de la joven en una coleta alta, para después colocarle la gorra y ocultar el cabello de Eve en ella.  
-Algo falta-dijo con un tono indiferente el cual a Evelyn le pareció encantador, se miro en el espejo un poco nerviosa, hacia tiempo que no veía su rostro completo, pues lo había estado ocultando desde hace algunos años ¿la razón? Su ojo derecho era de color esmeralda y tenía una quemadura alrededor de este.  
-Ya se-dijo haciendo que la chica lo voltease a ver, tomo un delineador negro y rímel de ojos y maquillo el ojo derecho, dejando así ambos ojos maquillados-Listo, ahora estas perfecta-Evelyn casi se derrita ante la sonrisa de su acompañante, el era muy serio y el ser de las pocas personas que tenían el privilegio de verlo reír era un sueño-Vamos a la cocina, Emily y Usami te prepararon algo-Eve asintió con el rostro rojo y siguió al chico a la cocina  
11:10p.m.  
En la sala (la cual era enorme y en medio tenía tres sillones negros y largos pegados en el cual cabían una 20 personas) se encontraban 3 personas viendo la tele: Fred, quien era un chico castaño con un mechón mas claro, además de tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, este vestía una camisa manga larga café bajo y un chaleco café más oscuro, además de unos pantalones y zapatos negros, mientras que su cabello lo adornaba un sombrero negro con una franja roja y en sus mejillas adornaba un hermoso color carmín. La segunda persona era Zoey, una chica bastante peculiar, su cabello era blanco tirado a rosa bajo y en las puntas tenía un color rosa pastel con un flequillo cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Su ojo derecho era ámbar, sus labios eran pequeños y eran adornados con labial rojo, mientras que en las mejillas las adornaba un rubor carmín. Vestía una camisa manga corta color blanca, un chaleco rosa con rayas, un short bombacho blanco y calcetas largas(la derecha estaba arriba de la rodilla y era blanca, la derecha estaba debajo de la rodilla y era blanca con rayas rosas) además de vestir unas botas rosas y guantes de igual color. Finalmente, la tercera persona era Ryan, quien era solo un niño, vestía una camisa manga corta a rayas azules y rojas, además de un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros. Sus mejillas eran adornadas por un leve rubor rojo, sus ojos eran azul pálido y en su cabeza se encontraba un gorrito azul y rojo con un rehilete en la punta.  
En la cocina que era igualmente grande se encontraban: Emily, quien servia la comida en el plato, vestía una especie de camisa estilo top con varios puntos azules, verdes y rojos. Además de la oración "Let's Party" en el centro con letras naranjas. Vestía un short rosa, botas naranjas y calcetas a rayas de color naranja y amarillas, una mas larga que la otra. Su brillante cabello rubio era recogido por una especie de broche con forma de dos huevos, mientras que algunos mechones caían del lado derecho, en marcándole la cara. Un rostro el cual era adornado por dos chapitas rojas en sus mejillas, mientras que sus brillantes ojos azules eran adornados con sombra color morado.  
Usami, era un chico el cual estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja en un vaso para luego colocarlo en la barra de la cocina, su cabello era una anomalía, pues era de color azul chicle, estaba un poco hasta arriba de sus hombros y un poco alborotado, cayendo un copete hasta arriba del ojo derecho del chico, sus ojos eran de un hermoso esmeralda, y estaban adornados con sombra morada, y al igual que las demás personas en la sala, sus mejillas tenían tinte rojo. Este chico vestía una camisa manga larga blanca, un chaleco azul, un moño rojo, pantalones azul marino y zapatos negros, además de guantes sin dedos negros con bordes azules.  
Evelyn entro en la cocina, en el momento justo en el que todo estaba listo. Emily le sonrió a la chica y le invito a que comiera, cuando termino Usami hablo  
-Ten mucho cuidado-dijo, ni el, ni nadie estaba de acuerdo con que la chica trabajase en la pizzería,pues sabian que un paso en falso significaría su vida.  
-Estaré bien... -dijo y miro la hora, las 11:30, era hora de irse  
-No tienes que hacerlo...-susurro Darien, quien la veía con preocupación, sorprendiendo a los presentes, pues nadie jamás le llevarían la contraria a Evelyn, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo, y ahora el pelinegro se lo dijo en la cara y secamente  
-Pero yo quiero hacerlo-le respondió dedicándole una tierna sonrisa  
-¿Por qué?-insistió  
-Aun no cumplo del todo mi promesa-dijo y se fue, los chicos escucharon la puerta cerrarse, seguido por el sonido del auto arrancar, todos miraban la puerta con tristeza, hasta el trio que estaba en la sala había detenido su programa para ver lo que paso entre Evelyn y Darien, un tanto sorprendidos, pues el y ella jamás peleaban, y ella era una terca por completo así que sabían desde el principio que sin importar cuanto le rogaran, ella iría a trabajar, todos suspiraron pues no podían hacer nada, cuando ella prometía algo,lo hacia, sin importar que, y ellos eran una prueba de eso...

Llego a la pizzería al 20 para las 12, aparco su elegante auto negro de vidrios polarizados y salió del carro, se acomodo la gorra un poco nerviosa y se dispuso a entrar  
-Evelyn, llegas temprano-dijo sonriente el dueño  
-Es mi primer día de trabajo después de todo, solo quiero dar buena impresión-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas  
-Ven, vamos a tu oficina-dijo hacia sola al pequeño cubículo que sería su oficina a partir de ahora-Usa las cámaras para ver que todo este en orden en la pizzería, hay un generador de energía que te debería de durar toda la noche, pero por si las dudas, no uses demasiada batería, Scott, o como lo llamamos en entre los chicos, Phone Guy, seguramente te dejo un mensaje guardado para ti en la grabadora, dos guardias antes que tu solo que, ya sabes el paso a algo mejor, y Mike Smicht quien es el anterior guardia a ti lo despedimos unos problemas que tuvimos con el. Pero bueno, no pienses en eso, será mejor que me vaya y te deje trabajar, ya casi son las 12:00  
El hombre se retiro y Eve oyó un portazo, por lo que supo que se había ido, suspiro.  
-Que empiece el juego.  
Abrió su mochila, saco dos tabletas, tomo la primera, la cual era blanca, y esta mostró 4 imágenes, en las primeras 2 de arriba mostraba cada uno de los pasillos, específicamente frente a la puerta  
-Primer punto ciego cubierto...  
La tercera imagen mostraba la cocina  
-Segundo punto ciego cubierto...  
La cuarta imagen mostraba la Pirate Cove  
-Foxy controlado...  
Saco la segunda tableta la cual era blanca y mostraba 2 imágenes de el Show Stage  
-Animatronics vigilados, sonrío, saco una laptop y la prendió, mostrando un sistema extraño de algoritmos, sonrío, se cruzo de brazos y espero  
12:00p.m.  
Saco rápidamente una mini grabadora de su mochila y presionó el botón de la grabar, justo cuando un teléfono empezó a timbrar, analizo a su alrededor, tal como pensó, no había teléfono alguno.  
"Humm... ¿Hola? ¿hola, hola? Uhmm, quiero grabar un mensaje para ti, para ayudarte con tu primera noche. Umm, yo en realidad trabaje ahí antes que tu. Estoy terminando mi primera semana aquí en realidad, así que yo se que esto puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte: no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte"  
-Ja-que mentira mas grande-estuvo a punto de reírse pero decidió callarse para que la grabación siguiera sonando  
"Uhhh, ¡Podrás hacerlo bien! Así que... ¿Vas a concentrarte en pasar tu primera semana de acuerdo?  
-No te preocupes, no tengo pensado morir tan joven  
"Uhh, primero hay una especie de introducción de saludo de la empresa que se supone que debo de leerte. Ehmm , una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes: Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; un lugar mágico de niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión cobran vida..."  
-Literalmente  
"Fazbear's no se hace responsable por los daños a la propiedad o a la persona, ni la muerte de la tercera, el informe de una persona desaparecida se llenara dentro de 90 días o tan pronto como la propiedad y la premisa hayan sido limpiadas y blanqueadas a fondo y las alfombras hayan sido sustituidas.  
Bla, bla, bla,  
Ahora, puede parecer realmente malo lo se, realmente no hay nada por que preocuparse. Uhh los personajes animatronicos aquí son un poco peculiares pero, ¿les he han la culpa? ¡No! Si yo tuviera la fuerza para cantar, las mismas estupidas canciones, por veinte años y ¿jamas tuve un baño? Tal vez esté un poco irritable por las noches también. Así que recuerda:estos personajes tienen un lugar especial el el corazón de los niños. Muéstrales un poco de respeto, ¿okay? Así que ten en cuenta:Los personajes tienen a divagar un poco. Uhh, se les deja en una especie de modo libre en la noche. Uhh, algo de que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan por un largo periodo de tiempo. Uhh, solían pasear durante el día también , pero entonces no era la mordida del 87. Si...e...es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?. Ahora bien, respecto a tu seguridad: el único riesgo real como el vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes... Uhhh, si te llegan a ver después de horas, probablemente no te reconozcan como persona. Ellos... Ellos lo mas probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora, ya que eso va en contra de las reglas de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... meterte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, no seria tan malo si los propios trajes no estuvieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatronicos, especialmente en la zona facial, así que puedes imaginarte como tendrías tu cabeza forzada dentro de ellos, lo que podría causar un poco de incomodidad... Y la muerte. Uhh...las únicas partes de ti que verán la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes que saltaran de la parte frontal de la mascara. Si... No te dicen esas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero hey! El primer día debe ser una brisa, uhh, voy a conversar contigo mañana, revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas solo cuando sea absolutamente necesario, ahorra energía. Muy bien, buenas noches."  
Eve presionó el botón para dejar de grabar y noto que Bonnie no estaba en su sitio, no estaba en los pasillos así que no se preocupo, sin embargo decidió revisar las cámaras desde la tableta que le proporcionaron en el trabajo, pues las cámaras no debían permanecer apagadas por mucho tiempo, encontró a Bonnie en Parts and Service, mirando fijamente a la cámara, cosa que sobresalto un poco a Evelyn, sin embargo lo que mas le llamo su atención no fue eso sino la energía. No pudo evitar darse un face palm, 2a.m. 75% de batería. Se había olvidado por completo de la razón por la cual trajo la laptop, movió la flechita haciendo que prendiera de nuevo puesto que se había suspendido. Beso su dedo anular y presionó enter, Bonnie se encontraba a lado suyo así que cerró la puerta y espero, después de unos minutos Bonnie se fue y Eve se fijo en la hora 3:00a.m. Energía: 100%, sonrío victoriosa y se recostó en la silla mientras vigilaba a los animatronics, esto seria pan comido.

**HBBI13:HOLA SOY LA ESCRITORA, SOLO QUIERO AGRADECER A QUIEN SIGUA MI HISTORIA(SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LO HACE) Y ACLARAR ALGUNOS ASUNTOS:  
1:  
-Diálogos  
-Acciones-  
"Citas textuales, radio, grabadora, televisión"  
-****Pensamientos****  
(Aclaraciones)  
2:  
¿QUIEREN QUE PONGA LAS LLAMADAS CORRESPONDIENTES DEPENDIENDO L NOCHE QUE SEA O QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA "HISTORIA" DONDE PONGA LAS LLAMADAS DE TODAS LAS NOCHES?  
(Pongan sus respuestas en los comentarios)  
3:ACTUALIZARE APROXIMADAMENTE CADA SEMANA, TAL VEZ SEA UN POQUITO MENOS O UN POQUITO MAS, PERO CASI SIEMPRE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR DENTRO DE ESE RANGO DE TIEMPO.**

**Hasshu: Bueno, nos leemos luego!**


	4. Five Nights at Freddy s part2

**HBBI13: Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE-a Five Nights at Freddy´s fanfic, FNaF no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Scott Cawthon.**

CAP 4.- FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY´S part2

Evelyn llego nuevamente a su casa a las 6:25a.m. Estaba completamente agotada, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que aceptó el trabajo, sin embargo no terminaba de acostumbrarse al horario, arrastro los pies por los pasillos, hasta llegar a un pequeño elevador al cual subió, tenía 6 botones, ordenados en 2 líneas de 3, presionó el botón que tenía un 4(la planta alta) y el elevador cerro las puertas para empezar a moverse, unos segundos después se detuvo y abrió sus puertas mostrando un amplio corredor de derecha a izquierda, fue hacia la derecha y al llegar al final del corredor doblo a la izquierda, donde por fin encontró su habitación, tenía una puerta color negro, al lado de la cual con letras plateadas se encontraba la inscripción #13, puso su mano sobre el panel que estaba debajo de la escritura, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, fue inmediatamente a tumbarse en la cama para quedar dormida en menos de un segundo.

-Evelyn...-susurro una figura la cual Eve no noto, estaba sentada en el sillon de aquella habitación con un libro en la mano, la figura suspiro y se acercó a la chica, le saco los zapatos, la gorra y los lentes para después darle un beso en la frente a la chica y marcharse cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

3:00p.m.

La alarma sonó en la habitación, la cual era iluminada por unos cuantos rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana.

-Ngh- se quejó la chica, y apago la alarma, se quedo acostada por unos segundos hasta que de un momento a otro salto de la cama, tomo una toalla que estaba dentro del GRAN armario de madera y fue al baño a darse una ducha.

15 minutos después estaba vestida, tenía unos pants negros, con una camisa manga larga morada y tenía su cabello trenzado, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al sótano.

/

Darien bajo en el elevador, sabiendo que la chica a la cual buscaba se encontraba en ese lugar, estaba un poco molesto porque no les había avisado que ya había llegado, y por consiguiente, el que había tenido que tranquilizar a los insistentes de sus compañeros, al llegar al sótano, la chica no lo vio, así que se acercó lentamente a la chica por la espalda y le susurró al oído

-Hola~-dijo de la manera más seductora posible, mientras sostenía una cara de tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa pícara en el rostro

-Hola-respondió secamente la chica sin levantar la vista del monitor, dejando al chico como piedra al notar su indiferencia, Darien ya no supo que hacer y un silencio incomodo se generó en el cuarto(al menos para el chico, pues la chica se había olvidado que seguía ahí)-Debiste habernos avisado que ya habías llegado ¿sabes?-dijo recuperando la compostura

-Lo hice, que los demás no hayan visto las pantallas/teléfono que instale en sus cuartos es otra cosa-dijo mientras tecleaba una y otra vez en el monitor, otra vez el silencio incomodo, Darien odiaba que Eve lo ignorara, así que ideó un plan, la abrazo por la cintura y poso su mentón sobre su hombre derecho, haciendo que la chica dejara por completo lo que estaba haciendo mientras su rostro se volvía rojo.

-Me preocupe-dijo mientras susurraba en su oído de una manera que derretiría a cualquiera, y ahora definitivamente el rostro de la joven podría ser comparado con el de un tomate.-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?-esta solo asintió embobada y el chico sonrío con satisfacción para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego retirarse, dejando a la chica en estado de shock.

/En la sala/

-¿Y bien?-dijo Usami mientras se acercaba mucho a Darien, este solo le puso la mano en la cara y lo alejó fastidiado

-¿Alguien reviso las pantallas?-dijo mientras los demás se miraban entre si y algunos comenzaban a reír nerviosamente-Chicos...-dijo mientras su flequillo le tapaba la cara y se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa, los demás empezaron a retroceder con miedo

-¡LO SENTIMOS!

. . .PANTALLAS-dijo mientras subía la miraba y los demás temblaban de miedo. Darien no solo daba miedo cuando se enojaba, daba pavor, sus ojos se volvían negros y sus pupilas blancas mientras salían dos grandes lagrimas moradas de sus ojos-Tengan mas cuidado ¿vale?-dijo recuperando la compostura mientras los demás suspiraban, Ryan se acercó a Darien y este lo alzo

-¿Que pasa bebe?-dijo en tono paternal

-Tengo miedo...conforme pasan las noches todo se pone más difícil, ¿y si algo le pasa a Evelyn-onee chan?-dijo el pequeño niño con lágrimas en los ojos, Darien lo miro con compasión y lo abrazo, los demás solo miraban al suelo

-No te preocupes pequeño, te prometo que haré lo posible para que eso no suceda-dijo depositándolo en el suelo

-De acuerdo...

/

11:30pm

Evelyn estaba en su auto, de pronto Ryan apareció

-Cuídate... ¿Por favor?-la chica le sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente

-Cuando regrese jugaremos con los demás ¿vale?-El niño asintió y volvió a entrar en la casa, la chica se dirigió a su trabajo, sin embargo algo paso ese día cuando salió del auto, a lo lejos pudo notar una figura que se alejaba... Una persona... ¿morada? Evelyn no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, pero decidió ignorar esto y entro a la pizzería.

12:00p.m.

Phone Guy llamo nuevamente y como siempre Evelyn grabo lo que le decía.

"Hola ¡Hola! ¡Hey! Hey wow, el cuarto día... Yo sabía que podías hacerlo

Oye escucha: yo no podré enviarte un mensaje mañana (ruido de las puertas bloqueadas)"

Evelyn se sobresaltó y se sentó en la silla

"Ha... Ha sido una mala noche... para mí... Yo...yo estoy muy contento de haber grabado los mensajes para ti (se aclara la garganta) cuando lo hice. Hey ha... Hazme un favor: tal vez en algún momento, eh ¿podrías revisar el interior de los trajes? ¿En la trastienda? Voy a tratar de aguantar... Hasta que alguien... Venga. Tal vez no sea tan malo. Yo... Yo siempre quise saber que hay detrás de esas cabezas vacías... Detrás de… (la música del toreador empieza a sonar) ¡Oh no! (se oye un gemido seguido de un grito robótico)"

Al terminar la grabación guardó el aparato, se recostó en la silla y espero, se quedó unos segundos con las manos en su cara, tratando de no entrar en pánico, tratando de digerir lo que había pasado, Phone Guy, mejor dicho Scott Cawthon, había muerto, lo había... Oído morir, trato de concentrarse en su trabajo, saco las tabletas y las prendió, sin embargo... Nada, las pantallas marcaban estática y nada más, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Evelyn y se enderezó inmediatamente

-¿Que demo...?- checo las cámaras de los costados, el escenario, la cocina, ninguna servia

-Por favor...-suplico mientras checaba su laptop, 2:00AM Energía: 73%, el corazón de Evelyn dio un vuelco mientras tragaba grueso. Una imagen fugaz apareció en su mente, la imagen de una persona morada alejándose del lugar

-¡MALDICION!- gritó

Checó rápidamente la cámara de la cocina, el escenario, los pasillos, ninguna servia, ni la de... Paro en seco, la cámara de Foxy estaba apagada, sin embargo... ¡El sensor de movimiento aun funcionaba!, al menos era algo, guardo todo menos la tableta del sensor y saco 2 linternas, las prendió y apunto a los costados, no la dejarían desprotegida.

Suspiro, Bonnie estaba afuera así que cerró la puerta, checo las cámaras, Chica estaba en los baños, Freddy no se había movido y Bonnie ahora estaba en Parts and Service, así que volvió a abrir la puerta para ahorrar energía. De pronto abrió la cámara 2B y noto algo extraño que antes no estaba, un póster de una especie de Freddy pero dorado, estaba desgastado y no tenía ojos, no le dio importancia y bajo la cámara, mas sin embargo inmediatamente la bajo la volvió a subir por acto reflejo al ver la misma figura del póster en su oficina, y entonces se dio cuenta del error que había cometido: ver las cámaras mientras un animatronic estaba en la oficina, volvió a bajar las cámaras lentamente esperando su muerte, sin embargo, la figura había desaparecido.

-Okay esta noche sí que es la más rara que he tenido, y eso que unos Animatronics me han querido matar desde que llegue-Eve suspiro y trató de recordar alguna mención sobre un Freddy dorado, el cual casi le saca no solo un grito sino que casi le da un infarto, sin embargo no había nada... Pero, y ahí estaba el pero... La primera pizzería... Tenían dos animatronics, una especie de Bonnie dorado y un... ¡FREDDY DORADO! ¡Bingo! ¡Ya sabía quién era!

Sonrío satisfecha y miro de casualidad a su lado izquierdo

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-logró cierra justo en el momento en que Foxy se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, oyéndose el sonido del metal chocar, seguido de unos pequeños golpes, mientras que Foxy se iba, Eve trataba de hacer que su corazón latiese nuevamente.-Mejor vuelvo al trabajo-dijo con una mano en el pecho

**HBBI13:perdón si el capítulo no esta muy bonito que digamos pero es que estoy un poco estresada ya que la próxima semana tengo examen de selección para la nacional de mate y uff que horror, gracias a 112 por el follow y el favorito*.* significa mucho para mi, y me inspira a seguir publicando esta cosa sacada de mi retorcida mente, si les gusta mi historia ayúdenme compartiéndola con sus amigos, de una vez digo que esta historia contendrá romance así que si eres alguien que solo quiere ver Gore ve a otra historia Porfis, pues esta es un poco de fantasía, muy estilo shoujo pues XD, y especialmente dedicado a mujeres amantes de FNaF 1,2 y 3. Ademas de que en un futuro no muy lejano habrá una pareja yaoi**

**Hasshu: ¿Ted y yo? *¬***

**HBBI13: No… espera…¡¿QUUUEE?! **

**Ted aparece y le tapa la boca a Hasshu: NADAAAA /-se lleva a Hasshu a rastras**

**HBBI13: 0.0**

**NOTA:**

**HBBI13: Mi IPad se cayó del segundo piso de la casa de un amigo grabando una obra de teatro, así que voy a extender el periodo de tiempo en el cual publico historias a 15 días MAXIMOS (antes era de 7) ya que en mi IPad era donde escribía todo, además de que ya vamos a entrar a clases y se me hará más difícil publicar.**

**Momoka: Hasta la siguiente! DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	5. Accidente

**HBBI13:Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece**

Varias semanas han pasado desde que Evelyn entro a trabajar en Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, y desde la cuarta noche y su extraño encuentro con Golden Freddy, no había tenido ningún problema...

-¡Evelyn!¡Conchatumadre despierta de una buena vez!

Bueno... casi ningún problema, Evelyn se encontraba en su laboratorio, dormida en los computadores mientras Darien la zangoloteaba y los demás chicos se encontraban en las escaleras mirando la escena asustados, pues en su vida habían visto al azabache tan enojado, casi podían sentir la mala vibra que emanaba de él, ¿la razón? Desde su encuentro con Golden Freddy, Evelyn llega corriendo todas las mañanas directo al laboratorio, durante todo el día no salía ni para comer y conforme el tiempo pasaba notaron que grandes ojeras se formaban alrededor de sus ojos y poco a poco enflacaba más, hoy Darien se había fastidiado, y cuando entraron vieron un gran desorden de piezas mecánicas y papeles por todos lados, era casi imposible caminar sin pisar algo.

-D-Darien...-dijo despertando, Darien se relajó un poco y la miro preocupada, sin embargo pronto cayó al suelo de golpe, pues Evelyn lo empujo y corrió hacia un punto de la habitación

-¡Evelyn Loos...!-comenzó a gritar enfadado pero fue detenido al ver como Evelyn daba "Enter" a una computadora y le quitaba la sábana blanca a la mesa que estaba frente a ella, los 5 chicos de las escaleras no pudieron evitar pararse inmediatamente, mirando pasmados lo que estaba frente a ellos.

En la amplia mesa se encontraba una "persona", cabellos rubios castaños, piel pálida, camisa manga larga amarilla, chaleco negro con un moño negro, pantalones negros y zapatos también negros, en su mano derecha llevaba un micrófono dorado y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero negro, sus ojos no se podían ver porque estaban cerrados pero se imaginaban que serían negros.

Evelyn sonrió satisfecha al observar las reacciones de sus acompañantes, señalo el robot y dijo

-Conozcan a G0lFr2000-la miraron como si estuviese loca-sé que su nombre es muy técnico, pero solo será temporal, hasta que alguien... lo use-dijo con una sonrisa y los demás entendieron, antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo Eve se tambaleo un poco y Darien apenas la alcanzo a sostener, pues se había quedado dormida, simplemente suspiraron y subieron las escaleras dándole un último vistazo a quien sería su nuevo amigo... al menos ya sabían que había hecho Evelyn durante todo este tiempo.

11:00p.m.

Evelyn se despertó a la misma hora que siempre, se vistió, tomo sus cosas (las cuales ahora solo consistían de dos linternas y la tableta del sensor de movimiento.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-se escuchó en la puerta la voz de Darien

-Voy a trabajar...-antes de que pudiese acabar a frase o salir de la habitación Darien la empujo hacia la cama y sostuvo ambas manos con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tocaba la frente de la chica

-Tienes 37.6°C de temperatura Evelyn-la chica estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero alcanzo a ver con el reflejo de la luz los ojos de Darien, si no fuera porque era imposible diría que en cualquier momento lloraría, no pudo evitar sentir culpa. Ella había provocado el dolor en esos ojos, esos ojos que ella creo.

-Por favor, en verdad... TENGO que ir-Darien asintió con la cabeza y la soltó, cuando Eve se fue, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Vuelve... pop favor

2:54a.m.

Evelyn se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, de vez en cuando cabeceaba, a decir verdad era sombroso que no se hubiese quedado dormida desde hace rato, todo había sido relativamente normal... casi tranquilo, las animatronics habían cesado de atacarla muy frecuentemente después de 3 semanas de trabajar ahí y hasta a veces era aburrido, Bonnie era el único que seguía tratando pero igualmente se aburrió al cabo de un tiempo.

Ahora tenía 79% de batería y faltaba la mitad de su turno, de pronto miro a Bonnie, cerró la puerta pero... ¡¿Freddy?! Cerro la puerta de golpe y espero, pero pasaban los minutos y ningún animatronic parecía querer irse, cuando creyó que ambos robots se habían ido tuvo que cerrar nuevamente la puerta derecha porque Chica había hecho aparición, ¡¿Que acaso esos animatronics no planeaban irse?! , casi se cae de la silla cuando checo las cámaras

4:59a.m./19% Energía

-Oh mierda...-Miro las cámaras y vio el mismo poster de Golden, por pura inercia bajo la cámara, la subió inmediatamente pero oyó pasos rápidos y maldijo mentalmente

\- ¡FOXY!-se había olvidado completamente del zorro pirata, bajo la cámara y presiono el botón para cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, la puerta estaba bloqueada

Evelyn sintió un peso sobre ella, y de repente sus pies fueron jalados bruscamente lejos de ahí, mientras ella trataba de sostenerse de cualquier cosa, en vano por supuesto, sentía como el garfio se le clavaba en su pierna derecha, como el hierro atravesaba su piel y también sentía la sangre correr de las heridas provocadas.

Al llegar a la zona principal, Evelyn comenzó a desesperarse más, la herida se hacía más grande y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, sintió como sus brazos eran sostenidos por otros robóticos y fríos. Freddy y Foxy la llevaban a Parts &amp; Service, y ella sabía perfectamente para que, mas no podía liberarse, la tenían sujetada con firmeza, tenía que aprovechar cualquier momento para escapar, y le llego en bandeja de plata.

Freddy la soltó del brazo derecho y Evelyn lo aprovecho al máximo, en un rápido movimiento pateo a Foxy con su pierna no lastimada y golpeo a Freddy con su mano libre, por fin pudo soltarse, Foxy la alcanzo a agarrar pero ella tiro, sin importarle que la herida creciera más, ignorando el dolor que sentía, esquivo a Chica y a Bonnie para no ser capturada y corrió por el local, corrió y corrió esquivando como podía a los animatronics... esquivando heridas posiblemente mortales y de vez en cuando siendo lastimada, poco a poco la herida en la pierna sangraba más, y de uno a otro momento cayó al suelo, cual costal de arena.

Chica la encontró y la cargo en sus brazos hasta Parts &amp; Service, tomaron un traje de repuesto que ahí se encontraba e intentaron meterla, en un intento de no morir... coloco su pierna izquierda en el traje, mientras los animatronics empujaban, ella sentía como su espalda e iba a romper si seguía de esa manera, sin embargo ella seguía empujando, el pantalón ya estaba rasgado, sin embargo la pierna seguía intacta.

Y como si Dios hubiese escuchado sus suplicas, los animatronics la soltaron, haciendo que cayese contra el frio piso, ¿Podría ser? Como pudo se levantó y camino hacia afuera, cojeando y sosteniéndose de la pared, sus brazos estaban amoratados, ambas piernas estaban rasgadas, mas solo la derecha tenia sangre, Evelyn no sabía cuan mal estaba hasta que la vio, su pierna estaba empapada de sangre y tenía una herida de unos 30 cm en ella, además de que se veis parte del hueso, en otra situación gritaría de dolor, sin embargo estaba demasiado atontada como para hacerlo en ese momento.

-¡Evelyn!-una voz resonó en la cabeza de la chica mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, intento caminar a la voz, pero su pierna no reacciono y cayo, unos fríos brazos detuvieron a la pelinegra-Dios mío Evelyn, te dije… ¡Te dije que no vinieras!

-Estoy... bien-pronuncio débilmente-Solo... solo fue un accidente...-dijo y le brindo una sonrisa forzada, Darien estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la chica lo interrumpió

-Darien-dijo mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y comenzaba a alterarse-No... No siento mi pierna.


	6. The Puppet

Una chica pelinegra caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, el flequillo le tapaba el rostro, al llegar a su destino espero un momento, dudando, finalmente alzo la vista, mostrando sus ojos azules, y entro decidida al lugar

-¡Eve!-Exclamo sorprendido el señor que ahi se encontraba-Crei... No sabia si vendrias despues de lo que paso... que bueno que veniste estaba a punto de quedarme, es decir..

-Tranquilo tío Fred-dijo la chica sonriendo-Jamas me perderia mi ultima noche aqui

-¿Ultima noche?-exclamo sorprendido

-Si... em... a decir verdad voy a comenzar con un pequeño negocio-dijo

-Ya veo, los animatronics te extrañaran-Eve no pudo evitar sonreir por eso

-Seee, bueno tio sera mejor que se vaya, ya casi son las 12-dijo y el hombre no pudo evitar estremecerse y ponerse nervioso

-Si...ti...tienes razon, ya me voy-Y como todo cobarde que era, salio corriendo del lugar, la chica ni se inmuto por el portazo que dio su jefe y solo siguio su recorrido hacia el puesto de guardia

*FlashBack*

Una chica se encontraba recostada en una grande camilla blanca, una sabana de igual color cubria su cuerpo el cual solo vestia un vestido blanco de hospital

-Necesito ir hoy

-No puedes ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿O necesito recordarte que te acaban de amputar la pierna?-su intencion no era ser grosero ni hacerla sentir mal, solo no entendia como esta chica podria ser tan terca, eso le hacia preocuparse mucho

-Por favor, hoy es mi ultimo dia, por fin termine mi trabajo, estoy lista para cumplir mi promesa, yo...aghh-intento pararse pero solo logro lastimarse

-No puedes siquiera moverte ¿okay?, la proxima operacion empezara en 30 minutos, no deberias esforzarte

-Darien... ¿podrias hacerme un favor?

-Claro

-En el laboratorio encontraras en el segundo computador una carpeta en el escritorio, en esa te mostrara un sistema, activalo, abrira un panel secreto con un modelo que hice a escondidas, su nombre es EnLe 2.0-el chico se mostro confundido-No te preocupes, ya sabras que hacer despues

FinFlashBack

La pelinegra suspiro al recordar eso, debia cumplir su promesa lo sabia, definitivamente era una chica muy terca.

3:45a.m

-¿Por que no viene nadie, ni siquiera Gold?-dijo mientras observaba un poster de Golden en las camaras y al bajarlas no habia nada-Algo ocurre...

Mientras, con los animatronics...

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Golden se encontraban en la cocina, estaban nerviosos, sentian una presencia extraña provenir de el puesto de guardia, mas cuando Bonnie fue a revisar regreso casi inmediatamente despues

-¿Que pasa con el guardia?-pregunto Freddy con su voz robotica, una voz que para los humanos era indesifrable pero para los demas robots no

-Tiene una escencia rara... es como si la conociese, sin embargo, no es humana...-Anuncio Bonnie

-Yaarg, ¿qué quieres decir con eso marinero?

-Yo tambien senti a escencia, es... parecida a nosotros-dijo Golden pensativo

-¿Qué creen que sea? -dijo Chica, y enconces Golden se sobresalto, y supo de quien era esa escencia

-Chicos ¡Es...!-fue interrumpido por una suave melodia que recorrio por toda la pizzeria, inmediatemente supieron de quien era esa melodia y se apresuraron al lugar de donde provenia...

A la habitacion del guardia, en donde una chica sonriente les esperaba

-Bueno, ya era hora de que vinieran-cerro la caja de musica y la guardo-Cuanto tiempo "olds"-mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y los animatronics reaccionaron, solo habia alguien que les decia de esa forma

-Puppet...-susurraron casi inaudiblemente los animatronics mientras observaban a la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos

-Al menos no me han olvidado en estos 7 años...

-Pero... a ti te desecharon junto a los Toy...-dijo incredulo Freddy

-¿Recuerdan a una pequeña vestida de negro?¿Aquella que siempre les vesitaba en Parts and Service?¿La que arreglo la caja de voz de Foxy?

-Como no olvidar a esa pequeña marinera yarrg-dijo el animatronic, por supuesto que no la habia olvidado, era casi imposible hacerlo toamndo en cuenta que siempre trataba de arreglarlos, aunque solo consiguio arreglar la voz de el y hacer que la caja de musica de Freddy tambien sirviera

-Pues, cuando me desceharon ella nos recogio, nos arreglo y mejoro, inclusive entro a trabajar a esta pizzeria del demonio para familiarizarse con ustedes

-Asi que iba encerio con la promesa...-susurro Golden

*FlashBack*

El dia anterior habia ocurrido un accidente en la pizzeria, al parecer Mangle habia malfuncionado y mordido a un guardia que se encontraba ahi, ahora el dueño se veria forzado a desechar los modelos 2.0 si no queria que su pizzeria fuese clausurada, estaba tan angustiado que no noto a una niña que se colo en el restaurante mientars los policias que ahi se encontraban ahi no observaban, y ahora se encontraba en Parts and Service

-La pizzeria sera cerrada por un tiempo-les dijo a los animatronics con lagrimas en los ojos, como si en verdad le entendiesen-Deben de entender que Mangle no tuvo la culpa, cualquiera hubiese reaccionado de esa forma si su sistema hubiese sido reiniciado tan abruptamente, sin embargo los policias no lo entienden, voy a comprar los Toy, estoy segura que llegare en un acuerdo con mis padres, yo nunca les pido nada y no creo que me niegen esto. No voy a poder visitarlos por un tiempo... pero no se preocupen, yo volvere y los reparare a ustedes tambien ¿vale? ustedes son mis amigos, jamas los abandonara-dijo y abrazo a Freddy, Foxy, Chica y Bonnie antes de salir por la puerta, en el momento justo en el que los ojos de los animatronics brillaron cual estuviesen activados.

*FinFlashBack*

-Quieres decir que...-intento decir Bonnie pero Puppet le interrumpio

-Hablare hoy con el jefe, y la pizzeria sera clausurada pronto, ustedes seran llevados a casa de Eve y viviran con nosotros y con Eve, al igual que personas normales- los animatronics iban a decir algo pero Puppet prosiguio- Digamos que Evelyn hizo unos cambios en nuestro diseño, ademas los Toy estan viviendo con ella tambien.

Un pequeño "Yeeeey" sono despues de unas campanadas, los animatronics debian regresar

La puerta del local sono, Puppet se apresuro

-Tio Fred-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola Eve...-dijo...¿aliviado?

-Quisiera hablar con usted sobre algo... si se puede en su oficina-el dueño se mostro confundido-No es nada malo, no se preocupe. -El señor asintio y se adelanto a su oficina, la chica cambio el letrero de "Abierto" a "Cerrado" nuevamente y siguio a su jefe.


	7. New Life

**HBBI13:FNaF no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Scott Cawthon.**

Los animatronics despertaron lentamente en aquella blanca habitación, e intentaron incorporarse, acostumbrándose a los nuevos sistemas en sus nuevos cuerpos  
-¿Cómo se sienten?-les pregunto Evelyn, quien se encontraba en una silla de ruedas la cual usaría po semanas hasta que se recuperarse del todo de la operación y se acostumbrase a su nueva pierna metálica  
-Somos...-logro decir Freddy, bastante sorprendido por el hecho de estar en lo más parecido a un cuerpo humano, es decir, sentía los engranes y cables dentro de él pero por fuera era casi imposible que alguien dudase que fuera humano  
-Vengan conmigo, necesitan verse a sí mismos-se dirigió hacia el elevador, los 5 androides le siguieron hasta el piso 1, es decir la planta baja, donde en la sala se encontraba un gran espejo que daba suficiente espacio para que 2 animatronics se viesen completamente, los toys les miraban divertidos desde el sofá  
-Es increíble...-dijo Bonnie mientras tocaba su largo cabello morado, el cual estaba atado en una coleta baja, el tacto era igual que el de un humano, sus facciones pálidas eran impecables y sus ojos rosados en verdad parecían reales, vestía una camisa manga larga color lila junto a un chaleco negro y un moño rojo, además de pantalones y zapatos negros y en su hombro derecho colgaba un bajo color rojo brillante el cual tenía escrito con negro el nombre "Bonnie".  
Chica en cambio no paraba de dar vueltas para observarse mejor en todos los ángulos, ella tenía su cabello rubio recogido en dos coletitas las cuales eran adornadas por algo parecido a pizzas, vestía una camisa manga corta de color amarillo pálido, la cual ponía con letras naranjas la frase "Let's Eat", también vestía una falda algo amplia color amarilla y botas naranjas, sus ojos morados observaban con fascinación su nuevo cuerpo.  
-Oigan tampoco se adueñen del espejo-dijo un divertido Foxy, mientras Freddy, Golden y el pasaban al frente para poder observarse  
Freddy tenía el cabello castaño y la piel ligeramente olivácea, unos brillantes ojos azules y pecas en sus mejillas, vestía una camisa manga larga color café y un chaleco, pantalón, zapatos, moño y gorro negro, además de tener un micrófono en su mano derecha.  
Foxy poseía un hermoso cabello rojizo y alborotado, ambos ojos dorados, una gabardina negra con toques rojos y dorados, una camisa color salmón pálido con una tela roja amarrada en su cintura a modo de cinturón, además de zapatos y pantalón negros. Su mano derecha donde debería ir su garfio fue remplazada por una mano metalica.  
Y golden pues ya saben como es, piel palida ojos negros y cabello rubio castaño.  
-Si no cierran la boca les va a entrar una mosca-comento un divertido Baloon Boy desde el sofa  
-Callate enano-dijo Bonnie a lo que B.B. solo le saco la lengua  
-¿Y que les parece? Si no les gusta algo le puedo hacer unos ajustes...-fue interrumpida por Freddy  
-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Nos encanta!-los demas ex animatronics apoyaron sonrientes a su lider.  
-Estupendo... y sobre donde se quedaran... -Usami saco una pizarra detras del sillon-esta casa posee 20 habitaciones, de las cuales 7 ya estan ocupadas ustedes ocuparan 6 mas y para que sea justo, puesto que solo hay 2 habitaciones en el piso 4 disponibles... Fred¿me prestas tu sombrero?  
-¿Fred?-comento burlesco Freddy mientras veia a sj contraparte Toy y este le devolvia la mirada como diciendo"Tu no eres nadie para decir nada"  
-Bueno dudo mucho que quieran seguir con sus nombres animatronics  
-Me quedo con Freddy  
-Emi-dijo Chica  
-Alex-dijo Foxy  
-Lance-dijo Golden

-¿Te parece Usagi, Bonnie?  
-Supongo que esta bien  
-Estupendo, arreglado lo de los nombres cada quien tome un papel y digame el numero que les tocó, Usami, anota  
-4-dijo Freddy  
-15-dijo Bonnie  
-19-dijo chica  
-3-dijo Foxy  
-9-dijo Golden  
-Bien entonces Bonnie y Foxy estan en el segundo piso mientras que Chica, Golden y Freddy estan en el tercero.  
Eve les da una llave a cada uno  
-Tienen una funcion de apagado temporal para cuando quieran dormir ¿vale?  
-Y sera mejor que tu lo hagas ahora-dijo Darien mientras se llevaba a la mecanica a su cuarto-expliquenle lo demas a los Olds, ¿entendieron Toys?-los aludidos asintieron y Darien se fue

*~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~en el cuarto de Eve *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~  
-No puedo creer que lo hicieras

-Les diste una nueva vida

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Eve-chan  
-...Me puedes recordar el ¿por que estas en mi cama?-dijo la pelinegra cuyo rostro parecia un tomate pues su acompañante no solo habia insistido en ayudarle a bañarse sino que ahora estaba durmiendo con ella EN LA MISMA CAMA y con ella vistiendo nada mas que una camisa de manga larga negra y unas panties del mismo color y con el vistiendo solo sus pantalones.  
-¿Acaso no es mi deber cuidar de MI NOVIA?-Eve se sonrojo aun mas al sentir los brazos del chico rodear su cintura y el menton de este apoyarse en su hombro  
-D...Darien-paro al darse cuenta de que el desgraciado se habia apagado, suspiro resignada e intento conciliar el sueño  
*~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~con los demas en la sala *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~  
Emi, Lance y Fred hablaban animadamente mientras que Freddy miraba receloso a Fred y Usagi solo rodaba los ojos, los demas ya se habian ido a dormir  
-Oye tio, no se que te molesta tanto  
-Deberias entender, ¿acaso no odias tu a Usami?  
-Eso fue antes Freddy, intenta hacer las paces con el despues de todo este es un nuevo comienzo-dijo para despues marcharse, al poco rato solo quedaban Freddy y Fred, el primero se dio cuenta que ya no tenia nada que hacer ahi y decidio irse pero fue detenido por su contraparte el cual lo acorralo en la pared  
-Que dem..  
-¿Por que me sigues odiando?  
-¿Que?  
-Por favor, no creas que no me di cuenta de como me observabas  
-A ti que te importa...  
-Me importa porque se trata de mi, ¿encerio sigues enfadado por que te remplace? Freddy, ¡Era parte de mi programacion!  
-¡A ti no te desecharon como una vil pieza de...!-fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que Fred le brindo dejando la mejilla izquierda de Freddy ligeramente hundida  
-Lamento decirtelo pero eso soy, puro metal, tu al menos tienes parte humana yo no ni los Toy ¿de acuerdo? Y aun asi nosotros no nos quejamos, y tratamos de actuar como humanos, intentamos tener una vida y si te quedas estancado en el pasado y en el rencor tu eres el que es de metal-dijo para despues retirarse molesto dejando al otro con un mar de confusiones en su ser ¿molesto, frustrado, culpable, cabreado? Tal vez todo al mismo tiempo era lo que sentia  
-Estupido Toy-y es que desde que recordaba no importaba que siempre los Toys y los Olds terminaban peleados (teniendo como unica exepcion a Puppet y Golden pues al primero le daba igual y el segundo ni siquiera habia tenido relacion alguna con los Toy al grado que estos apenas se acordaban que el Freddy dorado existia)  
Finalmente Freddy decidio dejar de estar tirado en el suelo e irse a su habitación.

**HBBI13: Hey, hey wow dia 4… ah no verdad XD, ¿Qué tal? Ojala les esté gustando la serie :3, aquí les traigo otro cap. en el cual la vida de los animatronics, o ex-animatronics va a cambiar radicalmente, para mayor referencia, esperar por el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasshu: Dejen reviews!**

**Ted: Tambien aceptamos criticas constructivas, piedradas y tomatazos :D**

**Momoka:De peferencia los tomatazos para Ted ;)**

**Ted:¡HEEYYY!**

**Hasshu: Por cierto, el 95% de los diseños de los animatronics son de Pole-bear por si quieren saber.**

**Momoka: ¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	8. ACLARACIONES

Para no dejar en duda algunos aspectos de la serie aclarare algunos asuntos

Freddy/Freddy  
Bonnie / Usagi  
Chica / Emi  
Foxy /Alex  
Golden Freddy / Lance  
Toy Freddy / Fred  
Toy Bonnie(Bon Bon) / Usami  
Toy Chica / Emily  
Mangle / Zoey  
Baloon Boy / Ryan  
Marionette / Darien

Evelyn: 165cm  
Freddy: 170cm  
Bonnie: 172cm  
Chica: 152cm  
Foxy: 175cm  
Golden Freddy: 170cm  
Toy Freddy: 175cm  
Toy Bonnie: 168cm  
Toy Chica: 160cm  
Mangle: 160cm  
Balloon Boy: 141cm  
The Puppet : 180cm

Evelyn: #13  
Freddy:#4  
Bonnie:#15  
Chica:#19  
Foxy:#3  
Golden Freddy:#9  
Toy Freddy:#10  
Toy Bonnie:#2  
Toy Chica:#18  
Mangle:#7  
Balloon Boy:#20  
Marionette:#12

(en caso de los animatronics es mas o menos la complexion fisica que tienen)  
Evelyn: 19-20  
Freddy:18  
Bonnie:17  
Chica:15  
Foxy:19  
Golden Freddy:19  
Toy Freddy:19  
Toy Bonnie:19  
Toy Chica:16  
Mangle:16  
Balloon Boy:10  
Marionette:20-21

Luego les dejo un mapa de la casa para que se ubiquen vale? El próximo capi ya esta en progreso


End file.
